historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wekelijcke Tijdinghen 1631 no. 23
Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 12 March 1631 Summary Brussels, 4 March 1631 *Don Carlos Coloma expected daily from England, with an English colonel to bring the English Regiment up to strength. Irish Regiment (commanded by Earl of Tyrone) almost up to strength. Plans for a Scots Regiment. *Papal nuncio to Liège, Carafa, expected in Leuven. *General Pardon published for all soldiers who have gone over to the enemy and will leave his service to re-enlist or to depart the Low Countries. *Prelates, Lords and Cities of Brabant have agreed to provide 90,000 guilders monthly. Great inflow of soldiers, as wages to be paid by the States. Hainaut, 2 March 1631 *A few weeks ago a young peasant woman from Tubize, a village between Halle and this town, coming from the market, encountered a rider on horseback who demanded her purse which she (seeing him come riding, and fearing the same) had thrown into a hedge. And as he threatened her, she told him which hedge she had thrown it into. So he leapt from his horse, to search for the purse, which contained no more than fifty stivers. And thus the rider left his horse in the hands of the young peasant woman, to search for the purse more conveniently. So she boldly jumped upon the horse, and rode to Tubize. The rider being ashamed, has not shown himself. And the most serene Infanta has desired to see the peasant woman, and has summoned her to Brussels. *The States of Hainaut in session to discuss whether they can follow Flanders and Brabant in voting additional taxes to be administered by the States directly. Transcription 2 op pene van verbeurte der selver. Eenighe Hollandtsche Commissarissen maecken groot gherucht, al oft sy wouden doen groote levee van volck in Picardie, Champagnie, &c. om haerlieden te voeghen met die Troupen van Duc de Bouillon, oft om eenighen Inval te doen in Vlaenderen oft Arthoys: maer daer is goede Ordre ghestelt op alle de Frontieren des Landts. Tijdinghe uut Brussel van den 4. Meert. Don Carlos Coloma wort daghelijcks verwacht wt Enghelandt, ende met hem sal over comen seker Enghels Colonel om sijn Regiment in volle Ordre te stellen, met het volck nu corts door hem opgenomen in Enghelandt. Het Regiment van de Irlandoysen (waer over den Grave van Tiron Commandeert) is by naer oock gheheel ghevult. Men heeft oock Ordre ghegheven aen eenighe Schotse Edelmans om volc van haerlieder Natie te lichten, om alsoo oock een Schots Regiment op te rechten. Tot Leuven wordt verwacht den Nuntius van den Paus, Caraffa ghenomt, tot Luyck residerende, ende compt over veel ghewichtighe affairen. Hier is een Pardoen Generael Ghepubliceert, ende sal het heel Landt door Ghepubliceert worden, voor alle de Overloopers ende andere soldaten by den vyandt dienende: ende daer wordt aen een yeghelijck ghegheven vry gheley om herwaerts over te comen in dienst oft anderssints. Alsoo de Prelaeten, Edelen ende Hooftsteden van Brabandt nu sijn in volle consent, om te lichten die Capitaele 3 Impositie ende andere middelen, om te vinden maendelijck negentich duysent guldens, soo is hier grooten toevlucht van soldaten, mits de betalinghe sal gheschieden maendelijck door de Heeren Staeten. Tijdinghe uut Henegouw van den 2. Meert. Over ettelijcke weken een Jonghe Boerinne van Tubise, een Dorp ligghende tusschen Halle ende deser stadt, comende van de Mert, ende eenen Ruyter te peerde teghen comende, heeft haer de Borse gheheyscht die welcke zy (hem siende aen comen rijdende, ende het selve vreesende) hadde gheworpen in een haeghe. Ende alsoo hy haer was dreyghende, heeft gheseyt, dat sy haer Borse in eene alsulcken haeghe hadde gheworpen. Dus is hy van den Peerde ghespronghen, om die Borse te soecken, alwaer niet meer in en was, dan ontrent vyftich stuyvers. Ende alsoo den voorseyden Ruyter sijn Peerdt stelde in handen van de voorseyde Jonghe Boerinne, om met meerder gemaeck de voorschreven Borse te moghen soecken. Soo is sy cloeckelijck op het peerdt ghespronghen, ende naer Tubise ghereden. Den Ruyter beschaempt wesende, en is niet te voorschijn ghecomen. Ende de Serenissime Infante heeft die voorgenoemde Boerinne willen sien, ende aldus heeft haer naer Brussel ontboden. Die Generael Staeten des Landts van Henegouw Prelaten Edelen ende Steden, sijn alhier ontboden, om te vinden middelen tot vermeerderinghe van de, Ordinarisse Bede, op den voet van Brabandt ende Vlaenderen, ende op de selve conditie: te weten, dat die 4 Administratie Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16310312 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 12 March 1631 0304 0302